


Get the Fuck out of bed, Peter.

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is not a morning person, fight me on this, like not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: If there's any way to avoid getting up early, Peter will try it.Stiles isn't having it. Not today.





	Get the Fuck out of bed, Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Established relationship."

Stiles nudges his husband awake.

Yet again.

It’s the fifth time he’s tried.

It's not going well, and he's running out of patience.

“Peter, it’s time to get up” he tries again, knowing full well that it’s a lost cause, because it’s impossible to get Peter out of bed before midday.

_“FUCK. OFF”_

Peter holds the pillow over his head and curls up in a ball defiantly, his back to Stiles.

“Come on Peter, you have to get up today, remember? You promised.”

He tries to pull the pillow away, but Peter has it in a death grip.

“It’s too early“ he grouses sullenly.

“It’s ten thirty, and we have somewhere to be by twelve, and you take half an hour just to do your damned hair, so get the fuck out of bed’ Stiles demands, all pretense of gentleness gone as he rips the blankets back to expose Peter’s naked body to the cool air.

Peter truly is a piteous creature first thing in the morning. He drags himself up to a sitting position, hands over his face, and groans.

He’s droopy eyed, with rumpled bed hair and creases in his face from where he’s slept, and normally Stiles would be charmed by the sight, but not today.

“Get. Up.” he says, and there’s a thread of steel that no sensible person would trifle with, but Peter’s never been particularly sensible in the mornings.

“But sweetheart, I’m a creature of the night. This goes against all my instincts. Can’t I have a little longer?” he tries, turning pleading eyes on Stiles, who resolutely ignores them.

“Absolutely not. You were all gung ho about “Oh, I’d love to Christopher, it would be an honor Christopher, of course Christopher’ and now you have to put your money where your mouth is, and the ceremony’s at noon. So get. The fuck. Out of bed.”

Peter honest to god whimpers as he puts his feet on the ground and sits on the edge of the bed, slowly becoming more alert.

Stiles doesn’t let him settle in though, instead dragging him by his arms and shoving him under the shower, despite Peter squawking about the water being too cold.

“It’ll wake you up. Now get moving, we gotta hustle” Stiles instructs, as begins to get ready himself.

“Why did I ever agree to this?” Peter grouses.

“Because you and he are friends, and that’s what friends do. Don’t pretend you don’t know how it works.  Now get dressed.”

Stiles is brisk but firm, because it’s the only thing that works on the odd occasion that Peter absolutely has to get out of bed.

Like today.

When Peter comes out of the bathroom, his suit is laid out on the bed for him.

Stiles is looking at his watch, tutting.

“You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up. Stop playing with your tie.”

“Well why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Peter snaps.

Stiles throws a shoe at him.  
  
“I’ve been _trying_ since eight, asshole!”

Now do your damned hair, and hurry up or we’ll be late, and Melissa will skin you alive. Everyone knows you don’t upset the bride on the wedding day, dude.”

Peter bitches and moans the whole time he’s doing his hair, and Stiles wasn’t lying, it does take him a full half an hour, but finally, finally, he’s presentable.

“How do I look?” he asks, turning slowly to show off his suit.

He bears little resemblance to the sleepy wreck of a man he was an hour previously, and Stiles whistles.

“Man, if we weren’t running so far behind schedule I would so tap that right now, but it’s gonna have to wait till after the wedding” he sighs appreciatively.

“Promise?” Peter purrs, finally properly awake.

“Oh yeah, definitely” Stiles agrees, licking his lips.

And then he checks his watch, swears,  and chases Peter downstairs and into the car, stopping only to text Chris and tell him not to panic, his best man is on his way.


End file.
